


The Secret Service

by ohvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, President!au, Secret Service - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi
Summary: Mr. Kim Jongin (or should now be called as President Kim) has been elected as the 88th President of South Korea. And with now being the president of a country comes with utter risk. So, he was assigned with a security team called the Secret Service, which is led by the chief of South Korea’s Presidential Security, Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the American “secret service” terms/codes here and there throughout the story. I would also like to apologize in advance for my incorrect grammar since english isn’t my first language. 
> 
> I will also be putting some notes throughout the story for the meanings of some terms. 
> 
> This is an au, this is a fic. There will be a lot of inaccuracies since I am not a pro and I just love these types of movies/storyline. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.  
> You can contact or talk to me on curiouscat: ohvivi. 
> 
> If you want to be updated if I posted a new chapter or something, follow me on twitter: @forkais
> 
> Thank you for even trying to read!

Sehun first fell in love with the Secret Service when he watched the “Air Force One” film that was starring Harrison Ford. He was probably 3 at the time when the film came out in cinemas, but he watched it when he was 7 when his dad rented the Air Force One dvd from a dvd store at the time and the little Sehun enjoyed every bit of the film.

“Dad, does the president have security? or anything?”

“You see those men with neck ties that were standing up beside him earlier? Those are his security.”

“Why did they die so easily? Don’t they train or something?”

The father chuckled at his little boy’s question. Of course, it was just a film. 

“Hmm. Of course they train. The security of the president is probably the hardest and most important thing to be trained for. And it’s just a film that’s why they probably died easily. If it is real life, the evil guy wouldn’t even have stepped on the president’s aircraft.”

“How would the real-life security know that there’s an evil man?”

“They’re going to do an intensive research on who they let on the aircraft… Wait, why are you asking so many questions? You didn’t even ask me anything the last time we watched a film?”

“I want to be a security person of the president. They look really cool protecting the president, daddy!”

His dad laughed a bit loud making little Sehun confused.

“So you want to be a Secret Service Agent?”

“A secret what?”

“Secret Service Agent.”

“Is that what they call it?”

His father nodded. 

“If you really want to be one, make sure you are ready to die for the president.” His dad explained. Not knowing that his father was actually scaring him into thinking that he shouldn’t take that route. 

But Sehun was a tough boy to fight with. 

When he finished high school, he decided to take Criminal Justice as his degree program in university. After he graduated, he applied at the Seoul Field Office as a criminal investigator and worked for 3 years. He then trained for 2 years with the federal law enforcement for a shot to be one of the President’s detail (which is a very unrealistic goal) but he made it to be one of the Homeland Security’s detail. 

Sehun wasn't even aiming for anything when he decided to train, he was kind of settled with being a criminal investigator at the field office. Due to a certain someone, he decided to pursue his dreams and make the best out of it. Luckily he got a shot. 

It’s actually already a nice shot. And it is not a big difference though, he is already a special agent at 26 years old. Though he still has more time to make it to be one of the president’s detail, it is not an easy task to be one of the president’s detail since he is the most important person in the whole South Korea. 

As a special agent, the sound of an annoying alarm wakes him up. He opens his half-asleep eyes to check his ringing phone. 3:30 AM. 

The only annoying thing about this whole special agent stuff for him is the lack of sleep. But with proper discipline, he stands up, goes straight to the shower, takes a full bath, dries himself, wears his boxers, then his white shirt, then the black slacks, then the neck tie, then his final suit. 

Then goes straight to the kitchen to cook a breakfast meal. After a bite or two, he then goes straight back to his the other bedroom of the house without knocking. 

“Sejeong-ah.” 

A small mumble was heard. 

Sejeong is12 years younger than him. The 14 year-old is his half-sister and only the two of them are left in the family since Sehun’s birth mother has died while giving birth to him and his dad married off his step-mom and Sejeong was made. Their father and his step-mom have also died not so long-ago due to an accident. Luckily, (which Sehun shouldn’t be thinking but they were really lucky that he is) he already was a working adult when their parents died. 

It’s now only him and his little sister.

“Se-jeong-ah!” He said a little louder.

“Whaaat?” She replied groggily. 

“I made breakfast already, I need to leave now, okay? Text me whenever. And I left 15 dollars today ‘cause you look like you need extra money.”

“For what?” An eyes-still-closed-Sejeong asked. 

“You’re bleeding again. Wash the sheets okay?”

Sejeong groaned and was very embarrassed. 

“You are so gross stop invading my room!” 

Sehun chuckled. It’s not like he doesn’t know that his sister gets a period and a moody alien at the back of her mind every month. 

“Take care, okay? I said text me. Don’t you forget. You can stay at Aunt’s house tonight because I probably won’t be home early tonight.” He kissed the her forehead and went to the door.

“Why? I could go home here and wait for you.”

“The results of the election are coming out today. That's why we're probably going home late. But uh, do whatever you want just lock the doors. I have my keys.”

“Okay take care, hyung.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Sehun arrived at the Secretary of Homeland Security’s Home at exactly 4:30 AM. 

A little short after, another car arrived. Which made Sehun smirk.

“I’m the winner today. You’re treating me coffee.” Sehun said on the small microphone that he was wearing through his wrist.

“Fuck you. I already have it.” The other man replied through the comms. 

[note: comms are the earpiece & microphone set that they wear to communicate with other agents]

The said man went out of the vehicle and is already carrying two cups of coffee. 

“3 shots Iced Americano?”

The man walking up to him rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” 

He grabbed the coffee from the man’s hand and took a sip. 

“I’m still weirded out on why you like it cold.” The man asked. 

“‘Cause I’m not old like you.”

“I’m literally just 2 years older than you! I’m not that ol-” the other man immediately stopped when the Secretary walked out of the house with 2 other men walking behind him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Oh, Mr. Park.”

“Good morning, Mr. Secretary. Ready to go to work?”

“Mhmm.” the Secretary nodded. 

“Alright, let’s go now.” Chanyeol opened the door and let the secretary comfortably take a seat before closing it.

The three of them rode the car that Sehun had driven since it was bigger and needed for today’s agenda.

And the car that Chanyeol had bought was driven by the on guard security of the Secretary that stayed at the secretary's house through the night before, or simply the two men that was walking behind the secretary. 

Sehun is driving, Park Chanyeol’s on shotgun while Mr. Secretary’s alone at the backseat. 

The ride was expectedly quiet. There's the awkward bubble that's been wanting to burst ever since Sehun started driving.

“So, you two seemed quiet.” The Secretary started.

“Don’t tell me you're sulking just because it’s your last day working with me?” He added.

“Mr. Secretary, you do know that we love working with you. If only we had control on which detail we’re supposed to be at.” Chanyeol pouted. This man is literally a giant and a special agent of all people but still pouts.

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t want to be one of the president’s detail.”

Sehun suddenly felt the shivers. What if they really get assigned to be one of the president’s detail?

“I don’t think we are capable yet since we’re both too young, Mr. Secretary.” Sehun replied with a bit of disappointment yet assuring because it is a fact. Most of the president’s details are in their 30s. 

“You’ll never know, Oh. I also never expected a fresh out of the training special agents to be my detail. Now, look at how you both served me.”

“Of course, Mr. Secretary. We would be giving you 100% security. It’s our job.”

“It’s not just that. You both know that when you both first knew that you were serving me, I bet your balls retreated. It’s not common for a 26 and 28 year-old to guard the Secretary of the Homeland Security.”

“Well, we thank you for also believing in us from the very start, Mr. Secretary.”

and with that heartfelt conversation with the Secretary, they have arrived at the White House.

The two walked behind the Secretary as they went to the Cabinet Room where all the government's secretaries go for a meeting. 

They were separated with the Secretary as soon as he entered the room and stood at the door with the other secretaries’s securities. 

“Park, I’ll just check my phone.”

“Wait. Someone’s looking. The Secretary of Defense’s detail. He's still annoying as ever. He looks like that annoying classmate that reminds your teacher about the forgotten assignment.” Chanyeol whispered back as he was looking discreetly at the said security.

“Is he still looking?” Sehun said with a poker face looking straight ahead.

“No. Go. 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bingo. He looked back. What the fuck is he up to? Does he think he own all the securities here? Hello? We are literally the Secretary of Homeland Security’s detail?” He whispered again.

“Just shut up. I’m done.”

“What did she say?”

“She’s heading to school now.”

“Did you tell her to stay at your Aunt’s tonight?”

“Yeah. But she’s still stubborn as ever. She wants to stay with me.”

“Of course, you’re the only one she’s got, man.”

“I know, it’s just that I never expected this to happen to us. I am always on the possibility of not coming home to her and lying in a morgue just from protecting people. I can’t let her lose me.”

“Hey, shut up. No one's dying. We're the motherfuckers who trained for this. If we die, our detail dies. You know that.”

Sehun sighed heavily. He puts on a smile and a laugh everyday to assure Sejeong that he’s okay, that he's going to be okay. They weren’t actually close before their parents died. They were just the typical Tom and Jerry siblings that fought everyday and then suddenly becomes okay without talking to each other. 

But when their parents died, everything changed. 

Sehun needed to act tough for his sister. He was trained for being a special agent, but not with being a parent to Sejeong. 

Not when he learned the first time Sejeong got her period, and she gets really moody. Not when he doesn’t know what the fuck he needs to buy for her menstrual needs (at first). He didn't know how to wash their clothes and had to youtube how to use the washing machine. He didn't know how to deal with it when he saw Sejeong messaging someone with a red heart on the contact name. He felt like he needed to also guard her, but he didn’t know how.

He slowly learned all of these by trial and error. He was very clueless yet slowly learning. He realized that there is a certain brand of napkin that Sejeong liked. He realized that he needed to use detergent first then fabric softener when washing their clothes. He realized that he needed to let Sejeong enjoy her teenage life since he did enjoy his with girlfriends here and there back then. (so much for a fuck boy)

He wants to act both like a parent and a brother to her. Because at 21, he instantly became a father, a mother, and a brother all at the same time. He told himself that he’ll do all three for her.That he must be all three for her.

“Do you really think we can be the president’s detail?”

“I think Mr. Classmate-That-Reminds-The-Teacher-About-The-Forgotten-Assignment has more possibility of becoming the president’s detail than us.”

“I will seriously chop his head off if he does.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Sehun looked at Chanyeol profoundly confused and amazed at the same time. 

“How the hell did you become a special agent when you have that mindset?”

“He gets into my nerves every time I see him. He always acts like he's this superior motherfucker.” Chanyeol groaned.

“The Secretary of Homeland Security is higher than the Secretary of Defense but that doesn’t mean their details are also higher. Our job is just much more dangerous."

“Yeah whatever.” Chanyeol curved his lips and stared at the said detail.

And with that, all the secretaries have gone out of their way from the Cabinet meeting. The first one to get out was the current President which made Sehun and Chanyeol’s heart ache a bit to see that their sunbaenims that has been the president’s detail ever since he was elected. 

“That’s gonna be us… soon.” Chanyeol whispered to Sehun in a hopeful manner.

“Yeah, hopefully.”

When they saw their Secretary, they immediately walked behind his back and followed him.

“Mr. Secretary, where should we head now? Should I call our cars?”

“Yeah, I think we should head home now.”

The secretary sounded sad but the two just shrugged it off.

When they arrived at the Secretary's house, the secretary had a good talk with the two. Since this is their last day as the Secretary of the Homeland Security’s detail, the secretary even invited them for a drink but refused because it is still counted as working hours.

The four details watched the result of the election on the news with the Secretary and his wife. 

“What do you think about Kim Jongin winning the election, honey?” the secretary asked his wife.

“He’s too young. It looks like the younger generation just voted for him because he looks good. But I also think he won’t even run for presidency if he wasn’t smart enough.”

The secretary nodded agreeing with his wife. 

After a bit of political conversation and apologetic smiles for the newly elected president, Sehun and Chanyeol have said their goodbyes.

“Sir, I think we have trained Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung enough to take our places. We will be seeing you whenever, Mr. Secretary.” Chanyeol said politely and offered a handshake. 

“Mr. Park.” he shook his hand.

“Mr. Oh.”

“Mr. Secretary.” Sehun replied. 

And at that moment, the three felt like it was really a goodbye. The Secretary under their protection was too good to be true since he wasn't that strict with them but the secretary have always told them that they were really good details and have never disappointed him. 

They went out of the house, and took a bus since they refused to get a ride home from Jung and Kim. It's better that way, they needed to protect the Secretary and his family 24/7. Bringing home a 'friend' isn't part of the job.

Letting out a sigh, Sehun unlocks the door of their house to see nothing. _Is she asleep already?_

When he knocks on his sister’s door, he sees her sister deep asleep already, with a purple night lamp turned on, on the bedside table.

_I promise, this week, we will spend time together._

He wakes up feeling fresh and fully charged since he didn’t set his alarm before he slept. He was just waiting for the email from their bosses for him to know his next detail. He was probably hoping (no, he really is hoping) for the Vice President to be his protectee. 

And as if on cue, his annoying best friend calls him. 

“What now? We don’t have work, let me hang out with my-”

“DID YOU JUST WAKE UP? DID YOU READ YOUR EMAIL ALREADY?!”

“Wait, stop shouting! What is happening?”

“I said read your damn email!”

“Fine! Okay okay, geez.”

He stands up to open his laptop while his phone is between his shoulder and ears, trying to calm down because hearing Chanyeol panicking is also making him panic.

“We are inviting you to a meeting with the Director of South Korea Secret Service on April- HOLY SHIT!”

“YES! HOLY SHIT!”

“What the fuck, Chanyeol? Is this true? Am I really dreaming? Oh my god.”

 _Wait, but that’s tomorrow.._. 

“I am assigning you all as the special agents of the President’s detail. As you all have served before, I bet you all know that this is much more complicated than protecting your previous protectee. But you already know that. Now, we will be training you for 2 months starting next week.”

“It will be a 5am to 9pm training everyday, since you all have trained before and we just needed to add more practice and lessons to learn, but 2 weeks before the president’s inauguration, we will be training you for those 2 weeks with him. You will not be going home by then. I hope to fix all your things at home, if you have a pet or whatever, lend them to your relatives or whats-”

Sehun’s mind definitely did go somewhere else for a brief moment thinking about his sister. He's scared of not being there for her. But this is the president they're talking about now. This is his ultimate dream now. His dream is finally starting to happen.

“I have talked to all your previous bosses, and we have decided to have one of you right here, to be the chief of the presidential detail.”

And with that, the room went silent. Because being one of the president’s details was just one dream but getting to be the chief? Is another whole thing. 

Sehun wasn’t even thinking about it. He surely thinks Mr. Classmate-That-Reminds-The-Teacher-About-The-Forgotten-Assignment, who is also here at the meeting, would get the spot. It’s more than enough for him to serve the president as a normal agent, so he tries to take a deep breath and relaxed himself but was stopped when...

“Mr. Oh Sehun.”

Chanyeol, whose eyes are already big enough, has even become bigger when he looks at his best friend after the Director of the Secret Service has said his name. 

“You will be the chief of the presidential detail. Please come with me to my office.”

The director looked back to the other details,

“Now, my secretary has prepared something for you, please listen carefully to her as it is the president’s life on the line.”

Sehun stood up and followed the director to his office. He needed to act calm but he was really screaming inside him. 

“Mr. Oh, please sit down.” Sehun bowed at the director, he felt like fidgeting but he isn’t trained to do shit like that. He’s literally the leader of the pack now. He is the Alpha now. 

“So, how does it feel like?” the director asked.

“I am very stunned, Mr. Director.”

“As you should Mr. Oh. I am actually surprised that you are so calm right now.”

“I’ve been taught well.” Sehun softly smiled.

“If you are wondering, you were actually assigned by the Secretary of Homeland Security to be the chief.”

“As in, Mr. Secretary? My previous boss?” he asked confusedly. 

“Yes, he recommended you since you worked for him and he trusted you. I’ll be frank with you. I don’t trust you... yet. But he is my boss. As I’ve said to your co-details, Mr. President’s life is on the line. His life is on your hands now.”

“I understand, Mr. Director.”

“You have the whole 2 months to prove to me you cannot be replaced by your co-details. That you are the leader, that you are the alpha.”

Sehun just nodded, trying to stay calm. 

“Do you have a family, Mr. Oh?”

“A younger sister.”

“Wait? You’re orphans?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So who takes care of her?”

“Me, and herself sir. Sometimes, she goes to our Aunt’s house to stay at if I am not home.”

“Do you, like, care for her?”

“Of course, Mr. Director.”

“Two red lasers, one on the president’s chest, one on your sister’s. Who are you saving?”

“The President.” Sehun replied. He tried not to sound devastated with his answer. 

“So you’re letting your sister die?” 

“No, sir.”

“How? What if the bullets fire at the same time?”

“First of all, I would never let my sister near anything that could harm her. Second, she already knows that I wanted to be the one of the presidential detail which means Mr. President over anything.”

“Good. Keep her out of wherever you are whenever you’re with the president.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Anyway, we still have a lot of things to talk about. I’ve done my research about you. You are very close to your sister. You even wait for her texts during work.”

Sehun knew that. He knew that they would dig into him, and the other chosen details. 

“I just wanted to know if she’s fine. I never replied in any.”

“I know. That’s okay for now, but you’ll have to change that soon enough. Talk to her. Train her or yourself. You are the chief now, you should start working without getting distracted.”

“I will, sir. Thank you.”

“Get out there and I’ll be meeting you again soon.”

Sehun stood up and bowed 90 degrees. 

There are at least 200 men inside that room. It could have been the other 199, it could have been that annoying detail of the Secretary of Defense, it could have been Chanyeol. But it was Sehun. He was actually chosen to be the chief..

This means, getting to know the president personally, this means getting to know everyone close to the president, this means knowing every single thing the president does from the moment he wakes up to the moment he falls asleep. 

This means moving and thinking more critically from being the detail of the Secretary of Homeland Security to being the presidential detail's chief. 

This means it’s more dangerous. This means the possibility of leaving Sejeong alone has increased.

The siblings are at the dining table eating dinner. Surprisingly, the meeting at the Secret Service went so fast that he was able to cook dinner for him and his sister. 

Though the little teenage girl was busy with her assignments, Sehun just kept on chatting with her and looking at her quietly. 

“Why didn’t you just tell him to fuck off?”

“He’s very nice to me, hyung. I can’t just tell people to fuck off just because I don’t like them back.”

“Of course, he’s nice to you because he likes you. Go tell him to stop and the niceness will also stop. Trust me.”

“Yah! He’s not a fuck boy like you! You can’t brainwash me into thinking that all men are like you!”

Sejeong chuckled loudly. Sehun should really start telling her about his job now. He cannot afford to tell his sister about it when it’s too late.

“Yah! I’m not a fuck boy, I just date women and make them fall. I don’t fuck them.”

“Hyung! Don’t even tell me your sex life! This is disgusting!” Sejeong even closed her ears with her hands.

Sehun laughed and tickled her sister’s waist. They were probably too open for a sibling relationship but Sehun liked it this way. Her sister sharing her life adventures with him feels very nice to him. At least he knew that her sister was okay, enjoying her high school life and is willing to open up to him. 

In their almost-daily-routine, one sibling cooks, the other one washes the dishes. Which Sejeong was willing to do.

Even though it looks like she's annoyed at his brother's antics and is pushing him away like what Tom and Jerry would do, he knew that she was just joking and that she loved this bonding within them. 

“Sejeong-ah.”

“Hm?”

“I’m the chief of the presidential detail now.”

“Wait… HUH?”

"I said, I’m the-”

“Yeah I heard you the first time.. I mean, is this true?!”

“Uhuh. They promoted me earlier.” 

Sejeong squealed very loudly that caused a sudden ringing on Sehun’s eardrums but needless to say, he just knew that his sister was very happy for him. She ran onto his brother’s arms and gave him a sweet hug. 

“Hyung! I am so happy for you! I thought you just wanted to be one of the presidential detail, you even got the shot of being the chief!”

“I know, right? I can’t believe it either! But I am actually so scared.”

“Eh, you? Scared? You weren’t scared of going into training and then coming home with all the bruises and wounds, now you’re telling me you’re scared? Tsk. The president wouldn’t like that!”

“Of course, I won’t tell him I’m scared but this is real life, baby. I am the one who must have the plan A in a mere second. I am the one who all the other details will depend on.”

“Hyung, you are right. This is real-life, this is the president’s life. I get now that you’re scared but you do know not to let your fear come first right? That’s what you always tell me.”

“Mhm. I remember.” He sighed deeply as he hugs his sister tightly and kisses the top of her head. 

“Hey I just remembered, I think it’s okay now not to update me every time.”

“Did they find out that I was texting you?”

“I think they already knew that even before I became the Secretary of Homeland Security’s detail.”

“Then why stop it? I like updating you.”

“Well, they think that it would distract me.”

“Does it?”

Sehun smiled at her. He never felt distracted, of course he won’t, since he never got any message from her of being unsafe or uneasy. He never got to experience receiving a message from her that ‘she was not okay’... yet. 

“It doesn’t. Why would I be distracted? I wouldn’t be the chief If I was.”

“Well that’s because I’ve never told you that I wasn’t okay.”

“Wait, was there a time that you weren't okay and did not tell me?!” 

“Nooo. I was just saying.” Sejeong pouted.

“Well, that’s why Aunt is the one on your emergency number and not me. You know my priorities. But if you do want to update me, just text me whenever. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I will be going out everyday starting next week at 4 AM, it's still the same as before, but I could be arriving home at 10pm at most. I mean, for the meantime. But after a month and a half, I will be training with the president himself. I wouldn’t be going home by then. They said that it will last two weeks.”

“That’s okay, I could stay at Aunt’s house by then.”

The two spent the entire week just hanging out and binge watching their favorite series. Sehun's promotion really a huge change for the two of them since Sehun won’t be there most of the time for Sejeong. But the latter always understood the weight of his brother’s work. She knew how much love he has for the secret service.

The first week of the training came, and Sehun had a separate training from the other details. He was given tests and situational problems and answered them with the best possible solutions. 

He was mentally and emotionally trained by the secret service for what could possibly happen with the president under his protection. 

“I know you are not a robot, Mr. Oh but you are the Alpha of the group now, I’m sure you will be choosing Park as your right hand, am I right?”

He nodded. He loved the thought of how the director assumed that Chanyeol will be his right hand, and not because he is his best friend but the fact that Chanyeol can take over him and do the job as a chief perfectly like he would, sounds like the best right hand man.

“Then give me a reason why I should allow it.” The director asked. 

“A right hand is the person you trust the most. And he’s the one I trust the most. I’ve known the man since we were in college. He was my college roommate and a classmate at some subjects. Park Chanyeol is as dedicated as me when it comes to protecting anyone we are assigned to. He never once disappointed me nor our boss. He never showed me anything out of the ordinary, and he is like a brother to me. Even if he was older, he never let me feel like he was superior or anything.”

“Seems like you also have a good bond, huh?”

“Yes, sir. It may sound cheesy but don’t tell him. I do love him like a real brother. I also know that he could take my position anytime.” The two of them giggled. It's true. He loves him like a real brother.

“You never fought?”

“Of course we did, but it was just some petty fight like going overboard with pranking each other, especially when we were in college. As you know, Mr. Director, I have lost my parents. He was there for me like an older brother would be whenever I needed him, even if he seemed a bit childish. He knows when to get serious, when to make jokes and whatnot.”

“He also seemed like a boyfriend to you, huh?” The director laughed at his antics.

“If you don’t know us personally, it probably seems like it.” Sehun also laughed with him.

“Well then, I wouldn’t pick you If I wouldn’t pick him as your right hand. I did a background research about the two of you. I’ve seen your records in the academy and training. And the work you both did in the field office. I am now handing the president under your care. Now Mr. Oh, I need you to sign this contract as to everything that involves the safety of the president. I wish you to not disappoint me and your previous boss since lot of people have considered you. And don't break that trust.”

“You can trust me, sir.” 

The director reached out his hands to shake his, which Sehun accepted. Sehun felt relieved as if he lost some knives from his chest. Because ven before the start of the training, he was mentally preparing himself of what's to come, being the chief of the President's detail is a tough fight for the rest of his incumbency. 

It is the final week of training, Sehun has also prepared Sejeong for the two weeks that he will be gone. 

Sejeong seemingly and slowly understood that his brother was about to protect the next president of their country, which is a huge step for his job. 

As they end the last day of training, Chanyeol has talked to Sehun regarding Sejeong.

“She’s a smart girl, Sehun. She’s probably smarter than both of us combined.”

“I know, hyung. I’m very proud of her that she understands what we will be going through, I just hope she doesn’t get lost or sad without me by her side.”

“I think we both know that at some point, she will. You just have to trust her. And you have me. She has me. I also wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.”

“Thank you, hyung. For treating us like your family.”

“Don’t be such a drama king. I was forced.” Chanyeol bursted out laughing.

Sehun gave him a punch on the arms as he stared at him annoyingly.

“I’m just kidding! Geez! I love her too, you know that.”

“No but really, hyung. Thank you..”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Chanyeol softly smiled at his 'younger brother'. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize, this was kinda ugly i was pushing myself to write here 😭 bear with me i promise to make chapter 3 better :>
> 
> twt: forkais  
> cc: ohvivi
> 
> leave kudos if you like it! <3

“Mr. President.” 

“Hmm, not yet, Mr. Director.” the newly-elected president smirked and giggled. 

Today marks the first day of the President’s security training as he needs to know how things would work once he steps on the stage for the inauguration and for the rest of his time in the presidency. 

All of the assigned detail and some men from the secret service have gathered at South Korea’s Air Force field (known as Gyeryong Airbase) for the two-week training. Even the new President’s family has also gathered. 

The director was giving some speech while standing on a podium in front of all his men, the details, and some members of the air force. Everyone was paying attention to what he was saying. But one person wasn’t. 

“Stop looking at the president and pay attention to Mr. Director. Our job hasn’t even started yet.”

“Hey, I can hear what Mr. Director was saying loud and clear. I’m just looking at the president himself because it seems like he’s more interested in talking to his friend or something than listening to the speech.”

Chanyeol’s eyes laid on the president and it looks like Sehun was right. He was chit-chatting with a smaller male.

“Is that his boyfriend?”

“Maybe yes, maybe no. But this is going to be the most annoying protectee I’ll ever protect.”

“Why are you even judging him this early? He’s the president now, he’s probably just enjoying his time before his actual administration as the president.”

Sehun has probably rolled his eyes at the back of his mind. Being a detail for more than 3 years was a simple thing since, his previous boss, the Secretary of Homeland Security, is the boss of the Director of Secret Service which means, he knew how things work in the secret service. 

“Thank you everyone, I hope the Kim administration will be a safe and sound period for us all. Godspeed and good luck to all the details, and to you, Mr. President.”

Everyone clapped at the Director’s speech. 

After a while, one of the director’s men guided the president and his family to a closed but big room, where there are chairs, a projector, and a podium in a mini stage.

Sehun immediately stood in front of the much smaller crowd than before, as well as the president and the director. 

“Mr. President, this is Mr. Oh. Mr. Oh, this is President Kim.”

Sehun was the first one to reach out his hands, then the President followed and shook his hand.

“Mr. President, I will be incharge of all your security from hereon then. Let’s get started, shall we?”

The president quietly nodded and agreed to what Sehun said. He then took a seat in front of the audience and Sehun started his presentation. 

“Mr. President, if you look around you, these are the men that will die for you. These people have trained and been tested to be qualified and protect you here today and for the rest of your administration. They, and I, were chosen to protect you and your family. As you have noticed, it’s quite a lot, but of course these men aren’t robots, all of us need time to sleep and eat. But I assure you that you can 100% trust us for your safety.”

Sehun started, the president now seemed attentive to what he was saying. 

_ Well, good for him. He finally paid attention to what’s in front of him.  _

“But let me introduce myself first to everyone here today. I am Oh Sehun, I am the chief of the Presidential Security for President Kim’s administration.. for now. I mean, unless I die or-”

_ What the fuck, this president really got the nerves doesn’t he? _

Maybe Sehun spoke too early, because he sees the president back on chit-chatting with the smaller male again. 

The president looks back to Sehun to see that the latter was giving him an annoyed stare.

“Mr. Kim Jongin, can you give your 100 percent attention to me than to whoever you are talking to? No offense. This is your life we are talking about here. If you don’t start listening to me, I might as well live you in an open air where any threat could eliminate you. If you die, I wouldn’t actually care but it is my job. Your blood is always in my hands. And your job is just to pay attention so, please, Mr. Kim, just for the sake of your safety, stop acting like a kid.” 

Sehun can see on his right peripheral vision that Chanyeol was probably about to stop him but the Director stopped the right hand man by pulling his arms. 

Kim Jongin would’ve wanted to get swallowed by the soil but Sehun didn’t expect him to speak up. 

“I also don’t care if you are the chief of whatsoever but I don’t need you to discipline me in front of your men just for your entertainment.” A sassy Kim Jongin replied. 

He finally heard the voice of the talk-of-the-town president of his generation. 

Silence spread from all the corners of the room but Sehun let out a laugh, making the president more annoyed at him. 

“My entertainment? Again, no offense, but I, I mean everyone around you was trained to become a disciplined agent. This isn’t the entertainment that you think that it is and the cost of our job is our life, do you want our blood on your hands? No? Right, ‘cause disciplining you is a part of your job as a president and now I suggest you start taking me seriously.” Sehun answered in disbelief.

The president has sent a tight-lipped look to the chief and the tensioned stares between the two has made the whole room more awkward. 

_ So much for the first day. Fuck this. _

If the president has nothing to be scared about then the president thought wrong. His security isn’t some kpop idol security. This is politics. 

“As I was saying, I am the chief of the president’s security. Every time he goes somewhere, I will always be thinking about three main things. First, what are we gonna do in a tactical or crisis situation like anything to harm the president? Two, what are we gonna do in a medical situation? And last, what are we gonna do if we have to relocate my protectee?”

“These three are my priorities, If I am not present, my right hand will be taking over, Park Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol, who is on the right side of the mini stage, bowed in a 90 degrees. 

“Mr. President, Mr. President’s family, you must do whatever we tell you, even if you are in the middle of your speech, or in the bathroom because it’s most probably related to your safety.”

And Sehun continued the lesson for an hour more, he felt every stabbed stare that the president was giving him throughout the meeting. Since the president’s details have already been trained, the lesson was just actually for the president and his family. And after he discussed, he went down from the podium and stood beside Chanyeol and the Director. 

Someone from the Secret Service has taken over the podium to discuss further topics like etiquettes for the First Family and stuff. 

“Tell me, do you hate him? You didn’t have to be so harsh.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow on Sehun.

“What Mr. Oh did was right. It looks like the president’s still really young to the point that he won’t take his safety seriously. Maybe he even thinks he’s still in college.” The director inserted. His response sounded like he was also annoyed at the president.

“I mean, he could’ve treated me a bit more welcoming than chit-chatting with his boyfriend… And speaking of, who is that he’s with? Isn’t he like single or anything?”

“Oooh. Mr. Chief, cheeky already, huh?” Chanyeol teased him. 

“Shut up. What I mean is his marital status, and look at his brother, his brother’s husband and even his parents. They’re more appropriate than him and his ‘friend’.” 

“That’s his personal secretary. And yes, he is not married yet so practically, in the eyes of the law, he is single. His older brother is the governor of Busan and yes, the one beside the brother is his husband. The father was once the governor of Seoul, as you both should know that already since you’ve been living in Seoul since you were born.” The Director explained. 

“Hmm, secretary.” Chanyeol kept nodding while he looks at the secretary with a smirk and utter desire. 

“Now you’re being the cheeky one.” Sehun stated.

“No, it’s not what you think, I mean, they’re probably very close since they won’t stop gossiping, so, maybe we’ll learn about the president’s deep secrets through him.”

“You’re right, Park. If the president won’t tell you stuff, trick the secretary.”

The day went by pretty fast for everyone and it was actually unexpected for Sehun, he thought that the president and his family would stay at the airbase with them too but it seems like they’d be staying at this certain house inside the airbase. 

_ What was I thinking? Of course he’s the president. He wouldn’t be staying with the details. _

“Mr. Oh.”

“Yes, sir?” He asked the director. 

“Since this is basically your first day, you should stay with the First Family tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Grab your men while I talk to the family.”

Sehun nodded and brisk walked to Chanyeol to tell him to grab 10 more men.

“Isn’t that a little less?”

“We are in an Air Force field. These air force men are trained to fight for the country more than we are to protect.”

“I know. I mean, we are protecting 6 people.”

“No. It’s just 5.”

“What about the secretary?”

“Ohh. Then.. Fuck. I hate this. I don’t even know the First Family’s names except the president himself.”

Chanyeol chuckled. He can clearly see Sehun struggling, but what’s the use of him being his right hand, right?

“Sehun, I got you. You should trust me, I just know 10 men are a bit lacking. We’ll talk later and let me grab at least 15 men.”

“Okay, hyung. Thank you.”

Chanyeol is probably the type of person to think ahead. While Sehun thinks about of what's in front of him already. Which makes them a really good team. They’re both a fit in the puzzle.

The fifteen men gathered all around the first family while the director, Sehun, and Chanyeol walked beside the family. 

“You’re off to a good start, Mr. Oh. Grabbing at least 15 men protecting 6 people in an airbase? Not bad.” The director was smiling while facing Sehun, which he could see through his peripheral vision. 

“Uh, It wasn’t my-”

Chanyeol immediately pinched Sehun’s arms discreetly to avoid the director getting suspicious about them. 

Sehun then realized that if he told the director it wasn’t his idea, they might ask him to step down on being chief. Or maybe he’s just paranoid. 

“Thank you, Mr. Director.” is what he replied instead.

They reached a big bungalow house that is just enough for six people. They would’ve taken a car since the airbase was too big, but it was just 7 PM and the President’s parents said that they wanted to walk, so everyone complied.

“12 men go around the perimeter. And there should be a back entrance, 2 men should stand there.” Sehun said into the microphone.

When he saw his men scatter around the house, he proceeded to go to the entrance but he wasn’t sure if they would go inside the house like what they do when they were protecting the Secretary of Homeland Security during night time. 

He decided that they should stop in the main entrance of the house, because he thought that they should give them privacy. So Chanyeol and the remaining detail from the 15 men followed him and stood at the entrance.

“What are you doing?” The director asked the three. 

“We’re staying here, Sir.”

“What? Why?”

“I think we should give them privacy since it’s also their first day having security.”

“Didn’t we train you that they should have security inside the house?”

“It’s just 7 PM, Sir. They-”

Chanyeol pushed him inside, making him stop talking.  _ So much for a chief, huh?  _ he annoyingly told himself. 

_ Maybe Chanyeol is a better chief. Ugh. I hate my decisions.  _

Once they were all inside, the director introduced the details to the First Family.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim, this is Mr. Oh, Mr. Park, and Mr. Wu. They are your securities inside the house tonight. We do respect your privacy, but you know how this goes, right?”

“Hey. Don’t worry about us. We know how this works. And thank you to you three. I hope we’re having a good time tonight huh?” The father of the president answered. 

“You guys will be having a good time tonight while we protect you.” Sehun replied with a smile. Making the parents at ease around them. 

“Then we should be going to our room now. Mr. Director please introduce them to our first son too.”

“Yes, Mrs. Kim, don’t worry. Take a good rest!”

When the parents went to their respective room, the older brother of the president was in the living room, as well as his husband.

“Mr. Kim Minseok?”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Director?” Minseok stood up to greet them as well as the husband.

“I would like to introduce you to my men, this is Mr. Oh, Mr. Park, and Mr. Wu. They will be your securities for tonight inside the house.”

“I know this guy, you’re the one who embarrassed my brother. Or disciplined.. But anyway, I like you already. Seems like my brother found his match. I’m actually sorry for his actions earlier, he can be a bit childish, as you saw it right.” he said while shaking the hands of the three. 

Sehun gave him a smile.

“I’m glad you found what I did positively, and that was everyone’s safety we were talking about earlier so I really needed him to focus on me.”

“Nah, it’s nothing. I understand that it’s your work. He can be an annoying thing but he’s the most intelligent person I’ve ever known, even in this family. He wouldn’t be president for nothing.” The older brother inserted proudly.

“I bet he is, Mr. Kim.” Sehun replied.

“Anyway this is my husband, Jongdae.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kim Jongdae.” 

“No need for formalities. I’m a normal citizen of South Korea unlike them.” Jongdae said as he also shaked the hands of the three men. 

“This is where I say goodbye, Mr. Kims. I should head home now, I’ll be leaving you with them.”

“Alright, take care Mr. Director!”

The house was quiet and only the sound of the television playing some netflix movie was being heard. 

The married couple were the only ones watching. 

And Sehun wonders what the secretary and the president are doing in the same room. 

_ Yeah, sex.  _ Sehun let out a smirking huff

But the fact that there is two people having sex in a room where he could just barge in (but he won’t) gives him chills.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Uh-”

“You’re smirking like an idiot.” Chanyeol teased.

“Oh, nothing. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” Sehun said, avoiding the topic.

“Ohh, that. Do you remember in college where you literally saved my ass by putting your ass on the line when our professor in Calculus caught me cheating by looking on your test?”

“Yeah and what’s the correlation with that in our lives today? and why are you so random?” Sehun chuckled, he can clearly remember that day.

“Yeah, that’s when we became best friends. I failed that subject like 2 times already. That was the 3rd time I’m taking it and if you didn’t do that I would probably be taking it for the fourth time.”

“And….?”

“You did that to save my ass right? You told our professor that you were actually copying mine and said that the paper you’re holding was mine so he tore your paper off. And being the smartass that you are, you had remedial exams, you passed it and we both passed the subject.”

“Again, what’s your point?”

“That you shouldn’t take me credit that I told you to bring 15 men.”

“But because that was really you.”

“I don’t care about compliments, Sehun. I want to do my job perfectly. I want the president safe. And with being the assistant chief, I can do it by telling you that 10 men are lacking… Anyway, my point is, I’m your hyung, inside or outside of work. I will guide you when you need to.”

Sehun smiled as he closed his eyes and nodded, agreeing with Chanyeol’s statement.

“But really, thank you, hyung for earlier.”

“No need to thank me yet. That’s just my job. But you are most welcome, you do know that I can be joking at any given time but I can also be serious in an instant.”

“Yeah, I actually told the director that.”

The two was just having their moment, they were sitting on the chairs surrounding the kitchen island while Wu Yi Fan was standing near the entrance. 

Suddenly, one of the doors from the rooms opened. The secretary of the president. 

“Hyung, I think Jongin is sick.” He said while rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

_ Calling the older brother of the president hyung? Maybe they really are a couple.  _

“Did you ask him to bring his meds?” The older brother asked. 

_ Meds?! Does the president have any illness or something?! Why didn’t the director tell me about this? _

Chanyeol and Sehun went haywire on their minds because they’re the ones that should know if the president suffers from anything or does have any illness. By protecting the president also means knowing if he has allergies, illness, disorders, etc. 

“I did. I saw it in the bathroom that he had his med kit. But I think Jongdae hyung should still check on him.” 

Jongdae immediately stood up leaving Minseok on the sofa. While the secretary walked to the kitchen to get something from the fridge.

The two are like kids pushing each other to ask the secretary about the president.

“If you two are talking about me then just tell me what it is.” The secretary asked as he closed the fridge and sat along with them on the kitchen island. 

“You do know I can hear you pushing each other right?” He added as he took a sip on his dragon fruit juice bottle. 

“Uh.. We would like to ask-”

“Woah, straight to the point, huh? Not even an introduction?”

“Uh, I’m Park Chanyeol, this is Oh Sehun. We are the-”

“Yeah I know who you both are. I’m Baekhyun. I’m the president’s secretary.”

“Just secretary?” Chanyeol boldly asked.

Sehun slapped the fuck out of the taller’s arms for being so bold and frank with the secretary.

“Yeah? Why?”

“You’re not his boyfriend?”

Sehun again slapped him and looked at him with widened eyes and confused as hell. 

“Wait, what? I’m h- Oh my god, you both think I’m his boyfriend?! I’m his best friend. Like seriously, we’ve been best friends since we were both in our mother’s wombs. His mom and my mom are also best friends that’s why we got close.”

“I’m sorry for my assistant’s frankness.” Sehun apologized. 

“I’m also sorry for me and the president’s actions earlier. Anyway is that just what you’re gonna ask? If we are boyfriends?”

“Uhm, no actually. We didn’t know that the president was taking some meds that Mr. Kim Minseok mentioned earlier?” He asked the secretary. The older brother wouldn’t hear them talking since they were far enough and Minseok is also busy with watching. 

“What were the meds for? What do you mean he’s sick?” Sehun added. 

“Woah, Mr. Chief, calm down. First, he is taking medicine because he has been suffering from falling asleep ever since he agreed to run for president because, as you know, the pressure is on him. Second, now that he just got elected as the president, it kinda got severe because he’s so stubborn, that he sleeps late, so he doesn’t get his natural vitamins to the point he gets a fever sometimes.”

Sehun felt ashamed. He realized shouldn’t have shouted at him earlier. He was a bit out of line and didn’t think about what the president would feel and is going through.

“Looks like your friend here got shy?” Baekhyun leaned forward to the table while he asked Chanyeol because the smaller saw how Sehun looked down, after he explained Jongin’s situation. 

“Oh, uh, No, I’m just- I’m sorry.. I didn’t know.. that he was suffering like that.”

“No, don’t be. He doesn’t listen to any of us. Even his parents. The First Family’s personal doctor, Jongdae hyung, is the one that looks out for him. What you did was good enough to shake some things off of him, he’s really stubborn but you made him listen to you after what you did. Which is good. Maybe he’ll finally listen to someone in the future.. and it’s you.”

“He should, I am his security. If he doesn’t, the whole South Korea will go haywire.”

“I know. I think you are old enough to know how to handle him, just handle him carefully. He can be annoying.. If you have any questions about him you can ask me.”

And with that, Chanyeol had the biggest smile. He assumed earlier that the secretary would spill all the secrets and he was right.

“Why are you smiling so weirdly?” Baekhyun asked.

“Oh nothing..” Chanyeol singsongs. 

Baekhyun shrugged.

“Anyway, I have to go back now. It’s nice to meet you both, Chanyeol and Sehun.”

When Baekhyun went back, he saw Jongin sleeping soundly with lips slightly apart while Jongdae was looking at the latter’s medicines. They are sharing one bed, which the both of them are comfortable with, so Baekhyun willingly sits beside the sick president and puts his back resting on the headboard.

“Hyung, is he okay?"  


“He is. He just needs some rest and vitamins. Have you been telling him to eat his food?”

“Of course, but he is so stubborn. He keeps leaving his food unattended whenever we eat and just reads his books.”

Jongin was a law student. He topped the bar exams at the 5th position. Which is not bad enough. His Minseok hyung is at 7th that’s why when the pressure on him back then was as if a thorn was removed from his chest when he topped at 5. 

Until now, that he is officially a lawyer, he still keeps reading his law books, whatever the topic is–political, labor, social legislation, criminal, civil, etc. 

Everyone has been saying that he should be called Atty. Kim Jongin but the latter refuses, “It’s such a big title if I’m going to be involved in politics.” as he always tells Baekhyun.

“Baekhyunnie, just call me when something’s wrong. Okay?”

“Alright, hyung. Good night!”

“Good night.” Jongdae smiled.

Baekhyun feels empathetic towards his best friend. He’s really sad that Jongin is experiencing this, whatever phase this is, maybe he really is too young for this. But, he knew that the taller wanted to be involved in politics just like his family, but Jongin wasn’t expecting that he’s gonna be a president, and that it was soon.

He rubbed Jongin’s steaming hot forehead. He was worried so he came out of the room again to find a cooling pad for the taller’s forehead, when he found Sehun and Chanyeol still on their places while Minseok and Jongdae are nowhere to be found.

“Where’s the couple?”

“They said they’re going to go ahead and sleep.”

“Ah.” 

Silence and awkwardness roamed around the room. The two look at Baekhyun struggling to find something through the cabinets.

“Do you know where the medkits are?”

“We have a medicine cabinet in the main bathroom, why?”

“Oh, okay. I need a cooling pad for him.”

“He still has fever?”

“Uh, yeah Mr. Chief. Fevers don’t go down for like 30 mins. I mean since we last talked..” Baekhyun replied with tease and annoyance.

Chanyeol would’ve probably headlocked him if he wasn’t an important person to the president. 

“I don’t think we have cooling pads there. But I can make one.” Sehun replied. 

“What do you mean, ‘make one’?”

“Do you have a face towel?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay go get it while I make cold water.”

Baekhyun complied to what Sehun asked him, while the latter stood up to mix tap water with some ice from the fridge.

“Way to go, chief.” Chanyeol teased him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just really ashamed of what I did. I should at least do this so my guilt wouldn’t eat me up.”

“Hey, Baekhyun already told you that it was fine. You and I both know it’s-”

“For his safety, I know.” Sehun finished Chanyeol’s sentence.

“I really don’t like feeling burdened or being the reason why someone is sulking or whatever. So let me at least do this. This is what I do whenever Sejeong is sick. And it’s kind of effective so maybe he will feel better in the morning.” 

Sehun was facing the sink with the tap water filling the bowl that he was holding when Baekhyun suddenly appeared on his back. 

“Then you’re the one who should take care of him.” Baekhyun inserted that made Sehun startle. 

“Geez, I almost dropped this on you.” Sehun lied to tease the smaller. 

“You won’t. You’re secret service, you’re basically a ninja.”

Sehun sighed. 

“No, I won’t take care of him. You should do it, we aren’t even at least acquaintances yet. We just know each other’s name.”

“Nope, if you want to make it up to him. Go take care of him.”

_ This small guy really has the guts, huh? He’s so annoying. _

“Fine but I want you and Chanyeol there.”

“Fine, whatever. Just go do it and we’ll watch you.”

The three of them went into the bedroom to find Jongin all cuddled up in the duvet.

“The a/c is not even on and he’s cold?”

“Yeah, he gets cold easily. I’m actually feeling hot but I can’t turn the a/c on because of him.” 

Sehun placed the ice-cold water on Jongin’s bedside table. He dipped the small towel that Baekhyun gave him into the bowl. After he submerged it, he squeezed the towel to let out the excess water.

“Can you at least tell him that I’ll be wiping him?”

“Ugh fine.”

Baekhyun softly tapped Jongin’s cheeks with both hands trying to wake him up.

“Jonginnie, your security will be wiping you with cold water, okay?”

Jongin just hummed.

“Ugh.” Sehun let out a huff. What was he thinking when he asked Baekhyun for a favor?

“It’s not like you’re molesting him and you’re just wiping him. Your friend and I are literally watching you.”

“Fine.”

Sehun slowly pulled out Jongin’s duvet. Then he pulled up the shirt, putting the ice-cold towel on his armpits. Which made Jongin startle, but still asleep. 

“If you are wondering why, armpits are one of the places where it gets really hot when you're sick. Also the back of his knees and elbows. That’s why I’ll be wiping it with cold water to balance out his body heat.” 

He continued to wipe the rest of Jongin’s body. 

Sehun softly looked at Jongin’s features. 

_ Plump lips, cute nose… He’s pretty… when he’s asleep. _

“Yo, chief, Baekhyun said take care of him not fall in love with him.” 

Sehun grabbed the nearest thing he could find to throw at Chanyeol.

“I was just looking at him, stop that nonsense.” He rolled his eyes.

If Chanyeol hadn't teased him, he would’ve probably looked more into the sleeping one’s face. So he tried to avoid it. 

But one thought kept going through his mind, that it is pretty absurd to fall in love with someone who is literally out of his league, plus the fact that he’s not interested in falling in love, Sejeong comes first. Everything else, second.

Sehun tucked Jongin in the bed. Before he stood up, he dipped the towel one more time and placed it on Jongin’s forehead.

“This should keep his heat balanced. You could dip it again in cold water every thirty minutes, then place it again on his forehead. You can also wipe his body again every hour so he’d feel better in the morning.” He commanded the smaller. 

“Why do I have to do it?” Baekhyun whined. 

_ God, he’s so small yet he’s such a bitch.  _ Sehun wanted to roll his eyes so bad.

“Uh.. I’m not his best friend? And I’m not sleeping with him? I’m literally on my work hours right now.”

“Isn’t the president’s health also your concern?” Baekhyun rebutted.

_ I swear to God this little man is so.. UGH!  _ Sehun had the urge to tower over and pinch Baekhyun. 

“You know what? Fine. I’ll stay here. Chanyeol, go outside. Wu’s probably wondering what’s taking us so long here. And you, little one. One word and you’re sleeping on the sofa.”

“What? You think I’m gonna let you watch me sleep? I’m not sleeping here.”

“Then where are you going to sleep?”

“Uh.. The sofa?”

“No. You can’t leave me and him here.”

“Why are you so scared of interacting with him?” Baekhyun asked confusedly. 

“As I’ve said earlier, we literally are-” Sehun was about to get his voice a bit louder when Chanyeol stopped them.

“Ay, shush! Two of you, stop fighting!” Chanyeol shushed them with a quiet shouting voice.

“Just do what he says, Sehun.” The tallest one added.

“What time does he usually wake up?”

“Around 7AM. and since he slept early tonight, maybe around 6.”

“Okay, I’ll be leaving him around 5.”

“Fine. Just take care of him.”

“Yeah, whatever. You, hyung, tell me if something’s up.”

“Yes, chief.” Chanyeol smirked. 

Chanyeol has been smirking all day at him and he has no clue why he’s enjoying this so much when in fact this is probably the hardest and most dangerous job ever.

Sehun sighed deeply as soon as the two left the room. He may not be supposed to be taking care of a sick person at this moment but what Baekhyun told him was right. This isn’t just any person, this is the President of South Korea. 

So he did what he had to, he kept wiping Jongin’s body every hour with a wet towel to balance out his heat. This is what his dad used to do to him and he also did this with his little sister. 

“It’s cold.” A sleeping Jongin mumbled while he was wiping his body and he didn’t know what to do. He finished wiping the armpits when he tucked him back in.

It’s 2AM and he went outside to change the water since it became warm already. He saw Baekhyun sleeping soundly on the sofa while Chanyeol is standing in the entrance and Yi Fan was sitting on the kitchen island. 

“Hyung, have you eaten dinner?” 

“Not yet, I’ll eat after the duty. We already ate before coming here, but what about you, you haven’t right? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m okay hyung, I drank coffee too before going here.”

“If you’re hungry I’ll watch the president for you.”

“No, that’s okay hyung, thank you.” 

Sehun went back to the room with the bowl, and when he opened the door,

“What are you doing here?! And where’s Baekhyun?!” 

Jongin seemed uncomfortable since he still covers himself with the duvet and Sehun can see that he was struggling to sit up.

“Baekhyun is sleeping on the sofa. He told me to take care of you.” Sehun replied in a monotone voice, he wanted Jongin to feel that he was actually commanded by Baekhyun. 

“You can’t barge in here like that, we don’t even know each other.”

“That’s what I told your little friend over there but the brat thinks he’s the boss here so I had no choice, and since you’re awake, I’m leaving now, here’s a cold water, dip the towel then wriggle it then wipe your body, especially your armpits. That should get you better in the morning.” Sehun said in his command voice as he placed the new cold bowl on the bedside table.

Sehun walked through the door when he heard Jongin say something.

“Wait, you wiped my body with these?”

“Yes, Mr. President.” He almost forgot that this is his boss, so he went back on the formalities.

“You didn’t ask for my permission, though.”

“Your little bratty friend said that I should do it because he didn’t want to, Mr. President.”

“That little bitch.” Jongin mumbled but Sehun heard him. Sehun wanted to laugh.

At least they had something in common, it’s that Baekhyun’s a bitch… in a good way. Maybe he shouldn't have judged this two pretty best friends that they were having sex or something because it seems like Baekhyun's that type of friend to be caring but also doesn't care at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for their ages,
> 
> Minseok and Jongdae are the oldest, 30?  
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol, probably 28.  
> Sehun and Jongin, 26.
> 
> If you want to ask more questions, my curiouscat is: ohvivi. 
> 
> twt: forkais
> 
> thank you for reading and enjoy! please leave kudos if you liked it :>

As soon as Sehun left the room, Jongin went back to sleep. Or.. well, he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn’t. He felt tired, maybe because he’s sick, and that should be enough reason to fall asleep, but ever since he had trouble sleeping, his body can’t fall asleep that easily again.

So after an hour of trying to fall back asleep, he stood up to wear his hoodie and went out of the room. He saw the chief and the assistant chief at the entrance while another man was at the kitchen island,  _ probably another security?  _ and Baekhyun at the sofa covered in blanket. The living room’s a/c was turned on, that’s also why Jongin decided to wear his hoodie. He knew Baekhyun couldn’t sleep without the a/c turned on. 

“Mr. President.” Chanyeol said as soon as he saw Jongin, the other two details looked at him.

“Are you still feeling sick, Mr. President?” Chanyeol added. 

“I’m kind of feeling well now.” He replied softly as he smiled.

“Do you need anything?” Sehun asked him.

“No, I’m just gonna wake him up.” Jongin replied again while looking at the sleeping man.

“Baekhyunnie hyung, go sleep on the bed now. You can turn on the a/c.”

Baekhyun, being a heavy sleeper that he is, didn’t even move a bit. 

“Do you guys know around what time he fell asleep?” He asked the two.

“Uhm, around 12AM?” Chanyeol replied since he’s the only one who knew. Sehun was in his room at the time and Yi Fan was guarding the entrance. 

“That explains.” He whispered to himself. He doesn’t even know why he hired his very lazy best friend to be his secretary. They were drunk one time when he offered Baekhyun to be his secretary because he knows his friend can get shit done. And Baekhyun, also being stupid enough, even though his degree wasn’t even related to being a professional secretary, he agreed.

Long story short, they tried. They tried to see if it would work, and it did. Jongin kept telling Baekhyun that it would be fine if he would quit, so his bachelor’s degree wouldn't go to waste. And, being the best friends that they are, they continued the "deal", because his Baekhyun hyung is also as stubborn as him.

“Can you carry him to the room?” Jongin was actually looking at Sehun, he hadn't been personally introduced to Chanyeol so he was shy to ask the taller one. 

Sehun widened his eyes at Jongin.

“M-me?”

“Oh, wait, you can’t? Then what about-”

“No, no, no. I mean okay, I was just surprised.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, he gave his friend a confused look.  _ What is wrong with him? Really? Stuttering? Is he on something?  _

The problem with Sehun is, he tends to get all shy. However, what he doesn’t know is, why is he suddenly shy in front of the President? 

Sehun was just standing, he hadn’t started to walk towards Baekhyun so Chanyeol did it for him. 

Chanyeol fixed Baekhyun on his arms, as he carried him to the president's bedroom while Jongin was walking behind him. 

“Can you grab the door, Mr. President?” 

“Oh, yeah, right.” 

Baekhyun was slumped over the bed, he probably felt the softness of the bed compared to the sofa so he lied on his stomach.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. President.”

As soon as Chanyeol was at the door, Jongin introduced himself.

“Wait, I’m Jongin.”

“I know. I’m Park Chanyeol, you can call me Chanyeol or Park, Mr. President.” He smiled.

“I just thought we should know each other. Your friend outside seems scary.” Jongin said in a pout.

Chanyeol let out a soft laughing huff. 

“He was just concerned about the First Family’s safety, Mr. President.” He sent the president an apologetic smile. 

Jongin didn’t say anything. 

“I should get going, Mr. President. Just call us if you need anything.” 

The man nodded. And Chanyeol finally closed the door.

Every time his body can’t catch some sleep, he would do something that would tire him. But he isn’t in his house today, so all he can do is go through his phone.

He checked the latest news, and it’s all his name.. and Vice President Doh Kyungsoo. He and Kyungsoo were in the same party since other candidates wouldn’t be ‘friends’ with them. Or if that’s even the term? Because other candidates saw them as literal kids. If they didn’t run in today’s generation, they wouldn’t even win. But they actually won since they favor the youth. 

A lot of their youth has supported their ideas, decisions, and plans for the future. So they teamed up and actually won. 

After reading the latest news, he read some articles that could include issues about them, their generation. That’s their target, to actually start with his generation since boomers cannot be helped anymore. So much for being the 'adults'. 

He reached sunrise when he realized that he hadn't slept again. He was too busy reading articles. 

_ I wouldn’t have energy for today’s activity, I need coffee.  _ He thought, so he went out again. 

But he saw different people, fortunately, the director was there. 

“Good morning, Mr. President.”

“Good morning, Mr. Director.” He tried to smile but he was suddenly not in the mood by seeing new faces.

“I’m actually here to introduce you to your securities today, Mr. Zhang Yixing, Mr. Lu Han, and Mr. Huang Zitao. Your details last night have finished their duty. I should tell you this, uh, do expect different men to hang around to protect you, Mr. President.”

Jongin just nodded, he wanted to take back his decisions. He wanted to take back everything. He doesn’t want these new people around him. He’s an introvert for fuck’s sake. 

But, “Nice to meet you, three. And thank you, Mr. Director.” is what he only managed to say. What can he do? He's already here, might as well go with it. 

The new three details weren't as talkative to him as Oh and Park. It isn’t that he wants to talk to somebody, on the contrary, he actually wants this. Where the men around him are just there to protect him and not actually converse with him. 

He finished making his latte, 10% coffee and 90% milk, which makes Baekhyun tell him, “That’s not even a real coffee.” 

He was an avid hater of coffee, he always sees Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, his Minseok and Jongdae hyung order an Americano. Which makes him want to vomit.  _ That tastes like shit.  _ As he always thought back then. 

But now, he can’t live without drinking latte. And like clockwork, he hears his parents. 

“Mom, Dad, coffee?”

“Yes please, sweetie, thank you.” his mother replied.

“Dad?”

“Of course, son.”

So he brewed more coffee, he’s sure that his two hyungs would also want coffee so he added more to brew.

Day went by fast again, he was actually very attentive now, he was taught basic self defense, which he enjoyed so much. Even his parents were taught self defense. 

Maybe if there’s no one to scold him, that’s when he’ll enjoy his training. He thought, and with that thought, he wonders where the chief and the right hand were.

They went back to the house again at sunset so it was still pretty early, his mom was preparing dinner because his parents were the first ones told to rest and go back to the house. 

While waiting for dinner, he sat with Baekhyun on the sofa. 

“Hyung, why did you let the chief take care of me last night? It was embarrassing.”

“Because he knew how to.”

“Yeah, right.” Jongin knows that it was a fake answer. 

“Come on, hyung, tell me.” The taller kept insisting. 

“It is! I mean he really knew how! He said he was feeling guilty when he shouted at you so he wanted to at least take care of you as a sorry.” 

_ Eh, guilty? _

“He said that?”

“Yeah, and don’t worry about it. He looked sincere.”

“What do you mean sincere?”

“I mean he really is sorry and really wanted to take care of you.. Well, it was just the cold water and the towel that he meant for ‘taking care of you’, I was the one who insisted on making him wipe your body.” Baekhyun huffed.

“That’s the embarrassing part!”

“And I will keep doing that if you don’t start taking care of yourself!” 

Jongin froze, because Baekhyun finally found a way of tricking Jongin. If he was embarrassed then he will keep on getting embarrassed if he doesn’t start making his life better. Baekhyun knew that he needed to be on the right track before the inauguration. 

“Now, start taking care of yourself or I will seriously let the chief. I know you’re scared of him but what he’s doing is part of his job. Get yourself together, Jonginnie.”

His whole life, he never experienced being the older one. Everyone around him is his _hyung_. That’s also why everyone is always telling him what to do and what not to do. 

So, it isn't also rare for Jongin to have everyone get concerned about him. He knows what’s happening to him physically and he needs to get better.

And as if on cue, Sehun and Chanyeol entered the house, while the previous three men went out as a change of details. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Kim.”

“Oh, boys, come! Eat with us.” A very generous Mrs. Kim offered, but she knew that they would refuse.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kim but we’re actually done. And we’re on duty. But please, do enjoy your meal.” Sehun’s mouth curved into a smile. 

The 5 members of the First Family and Baekhyun started to eat, while Sehun and Chanyeol were just at the door. 

“Have you texted your Aunt?”

“Yes, and our cousins. But none of them are replying.”

Sehun was worried. It’s been only 6 hours that Sejeong hasn't texted him. Sejeong should probably be home right now, and would’ve updated him. But still no text. 

After the family ate, Baekhyun and Jongdae were the ones who cleaned. 

Minseok said that he was tired so he went straight to their room, as well as the parents. 

While Jongin, he sat on the sofa, reading his books again.

“Jonginnie, don’t you want to rest early?” Jongdae asked him after they were done cleaning. 

“I’m good hyung. I’ll be going to bed in a while.”

“Don’t tire yourself too much, okay?”

“Yes, doctor.” Jongin singsongs as he teased him. 

When Jongdae finally closed the door to their room, Baekhyun sat beside the president.

“Pst. Look at the chief. They’ve been talking about something since they started their duty here.”

Jongin slowly turned his head and saw the two whispering, looking uneasy. 

“You’re such a gossip girl, are you Dan Humphrey?”

“Hey! I just noticed! And they look worried? I’m actually scared what if we’re surrounded by snipers?”

Jongin gave him a flick on the forehead. 

“This is what happens when you watch too many movies.”

Baekhyun tries to eavesdrop but these two details just know how to keep their voices down just enough for only the two of them to hear. 

“Hey! You two! What are you talking about?” Baekhyun shouted from the sofa. 

“Nothing.” Sehun immediately answered because they were startled when Baekhyun shouted. 

“Are you seriously gonna lie to me when I’ve been watching you since you came here? You both look uneasy. Now, tell me.”

“It’s just presidential security things. Nothing to worry about.” Chanyeol inserted.

“Don’t lie to me, big guy.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed. 

_ This guy isn’t even supposed to be here, what does he want now?! _

“He said it’s nothing. Stop making everything in your favor.” Sehun commanded, he had enough of Baekhyun. Chanyeol was actually surprised to hear Sehun like this. 

“You, another big guy.. Uh, I just know it isn’t about security. I know it’s personal. And I also know you cannot do anything about it since you’re on duty. Now what if you stop being a dick and just tell me cause I might be able to help you, huh?”

Baekhyun and his smartass. At the mention of ‘might’ being able to help, Sehun’s eyes lit up. 

“Can we talk privately?” Sehun asked in a low tone. He is not letting opportunity go to waste. 

Baekhyun gestured to go to their bedroom and Sehun followed. Chanyeol and Jongin were left in the living room.

“You might wanna inform me too?” His eyebrows rose.

“I don’t think I’m in the position to, Mr. President.”

“So you’re disobeying me?”

Chanyeol sighed. _ Why do these two best friends love blackmailing so much? _

“Uh, Sehun has a younger sister. 14 years of age. She always texts him, just to update. Now, his sister hasn't updated him for about 7 hours now and he’s worried.”

“Wait, why does she update him?”

“Because they’re the only ones left.. in their lives.”

Jongin immediately understood what Chanyeol meant. Then the two suddenly went out of the room. 

“What now?” Chanyeol asked his best friend as he walked towards him.

“Baekhyun said he’ll try to contact his friends living in our district.”

“What are you gonna do, hyung?” Jongin was worried, he knows Baekhyun has a lot of contacts and friends out there. 

“I called my friend, I told him to check their aunt’s house and their house.”

“And what if she isn’t there?”

“Last resort, I guess?”

“Which is?”

“We find her.” Baekhyun replied in a sigh.

With that, Jongin and Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun. He understood now why the man was looking very uncomfortable. 

Sehun tries to act straight and tough. This is what scares him right from the moment he took this job. 

“He replied, he said there’s no one in your house, and in your Aunt’s house. Maybe they were just out together?”

“She would’ve told me if they were.”

“I’ll just leave as soon as our duty is done. Thanks again, Baekhyun.” Sehun added.

“Why don't we find her now?” Jongin suggested which made the two details look at him with a glare. 

“What? I’m serious.”

“You told him?!” Sehun asked Chanyeol. The last thing he wants is making the president worry.

“Yo, he blackmailed me.”

“A president? Blackmai- oh my god.” He finally rolled his eyes, putting his palms in his cheeks. 

“Exactly. He blackmailed me because he’s the president.” 

“We couldn’t let him worry, you know his situation.” Sehun whispered as his jaw tightened. 

“Man, if you will tell the best friend, might as well tell him too. Seems like Baekhyun already told him the full story, I just told him that you’re worried about your sister and that you both are the only ones you’ve both got.” 

There were 17 men that were guarding the house right now, including Sehun and Chanyeol. Since they plan to get out in secret, he grabbed 8 men from the sleeping quarters. He left the 15 men in the house since they still need to guard the rest of the family. 

Originally, Jongin wanted to go out with just the 4 of them, but Sehun disagreed in an instant. He could get fired if he let Jongin out with only 2 securities, and again, he’s the only one Sejeong got. He cannot afford to lose this high-paying job. 

“This is a private matter that the President wanted to do. So nobody will ever tell anyone about tonight.” He lied.. in front of his men. Which made him so guilty.

Before he grabbed his men, the 4 of them talked. Jongin told him to tell these people that what they’re about to do is related to him, and it’s an order. He doesn’t want Sehun getting caught so he puts his ass on the line. It’s all about the 14-year-old girl and not Sehun. 

Maybe it’s because Jongin’s conscience won’t let him sleep ever again if he didn’t help and something bad would happen to the girl. He knew 100% that he had the power to help so he did. 

Two cars. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s. The airbase is heavily grounded with air force men, so they had to change some things. Sehun drove Baekhyun’s car. The four of them are in that car while Wu Yi Fan was driving Chanyeol’s. Jongin and Baekhyun even wore suits like these men to camouflage with them. Which made the airbase guard’s convinced.

They successfully left the airbase, the thing now is, where do they find her?

“Why don’t you call her again?” Baekhyun asked.

“I didn’t call her using my phone. I’m sure they’re tracking me so I used the public telephone of the airbase. I’m on airplane mode now ‘cause they might be tracking us.”

“What about our phones?” Jongin asked regarding his’ and Baekhyun’s phone. 

“They won’t. That’s invading private information. Unlike us, we’re also under the CIA surveillance, so, yeah, they had to track us.”

“Baekhyun, you should try calling her.” Chanyeol suggested.

As soon as the smaller one dialed, the phone was off already.

They knew it was bad, or maybe they were all overreacting. Nonetheless, Sehun stayed positive.

“I think she has a dead battery now.”

“..where do we go?”

“School first.”

Sehun drove fast to the school. The convoy car was also catching up with them. As soon as they arrived, they asked the security guard on duty.

“What time do the last students leave?”

“I think it was about 8PM? The school has an incoming event, most of them practiced until 8PM here. I think the last students got out at 8:30PM.”

It's already 10PM. 

“Maybe Sejeong was one of the students that practiced? Did she join any club?” Chanyeol spoke.

“Yeah she told me she did. But I don’t remember what club.”

“Maybe a music club? Because they could be practicing in one of her classmate’s houses?” Jongin inserted.

“Wait, we picked her up one time at her friend’s house right? Park Minyoung?”

Sehun just nodded. 

“I think we should go there, maybe she was with your sister today.” Chanyeol suggested.

The four men went back to the car and drove to the Park Minyoung's house. It was a bit of forestry and it’s already dark, it took them 30 minutes to travel from the city. 

Once they arrived, Sehun immediately knocked on the door. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Park? Is Minyoung home?”

“Uh you’re Sejeong’s brother right? She’s actually asleep now. But what are you doing here?” 

“Did my sister go here by any chance?” 

“Yes, they practiced for their incoming musical on the 20th. It’s 10:30PM, did something happen to her?” The mother was also worried, but Sehun kept himself straight. 

Then suddenly it started to rain. Sehun frowned in worries.  _ Where are you Sejeong? _

“I remember that she left earlier than her classmates because she said your Aunt might get mad if she doesn’t come home early.”

“She did? Thank you, Mrs. Park. I’ll be going now.”

Sehun started thinking about the worst now. They drove back into the busier part of the city, Chanyeol was the one driving now. 

Suddenly, Sehun noticed something in the road. A jacket, a purple one. Sejeong’s favorite color. 

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I said stop the car.” 

When Chanyeol pressed on the brakes, Sehun ran to get the jacket on the road. It seemed like a fresh one. It seemed like it was accidentally dropped just today. 

He went back to the shotgun seat.

“It’s hers.”

Fear crossed the faces of the three. 

“What if she’s lost in the woods, Sehun?” Jongin tried to stay positive. 

“Maybe she just lost her way going back to the city.”

Baekhyun suddenly went out of the car to walk back to where Sehun found the jacket, he opened the flashlight on his phone. Chanyeol followed him with an umbrella.

“There’s footprints going into the forest, one set. She’s alone, Chanyeol. And she’s here.. somewhere.”

The thing is, Baekhyun studied Criminology. The degree that he doesn’t want to pursue since he’s already so comfortable with being Jongin’s secretary. 

The rain’s still pouring hard. The two walked back to the car, well, walked back to the shotgun side.

Sehun opened the windows. 

“Sehun-ah, she’s here. There’s footprints near where you saw the jacket. We should go find her in the forest.”

The convoy car, which is at least 200 meters behind them, slowly drives to them. 

Sehun told Yi Fan to look for a girl. About 5 feet. 

“I’ll be with the president. Chanyeol will be with the secretary. The rest of you, also look for the girl. It’s a command from the president.” He lied one more time.

“Mic me up if you find her.” Sehun added in a hopeful tone. 

Everyone scattered. Losing each other. Sehun has his umbrella over him and the president. 

“We’ll find her.” Jongin started.

“I hope so, Mr. President.”

Jongin looks up to Sehun’s face while looking for Sejeong.  _ God, please, let us find her.  _ Jongin thought even though he isn’t really that religious.

“Sejeong-ah!” Sehun shouted. They had their phone’s flashlights turned on. 

“Wait."

“What?” The taller replied in an annoyance, because this is no time to stop, no time to rest, they need to find her. Now. 

“Look, you know your sister the most. Think as if you’re her. What would you do if you’re lost in the forest?”

“Look for the nearest road.”

“No, that's the chief of the presidential security talking. Think like Sejeong.” Jongin answered and bit his lips. 

“I-I don’t know.” Sehun’s fist curled. He has no idea. He’s clueless.

“Exactly, you don’t know. Sejeong doesn’t know. What would she do under the rain while lost in the forest?” 

Sehun is still frozen.

“Think, Sehun!” The smaller quietly shouted as he unconsciously held the taller’s wrists, caressing it with his thumbs.

“Think.. What would she do?” Jongin looked at the taller’s eyes, he saw that it started to glisten. 

Sehun closed his eyes to focus, he took a deep breath.

“I-I think she would find shelter. She’d find something to roof her.”

“Right. Now, let’s go look for places where she could be under. Okay?”

Sehun nodded. He closed his eyes again, as he took another deep breath.

They went back on looking for her in silence. Until Jongin saw a big three with an unusual root, it was too big for a root. 

He pointed it to the taller one, when they walked towards it, Sehun’s mouth fell open. He saw Sejeong freezing cold, inside a big tree’s root. She was just wearing a thin shirt. He remembered that her jacket was on the road, maybe she dropped it while finding shelter.

“Sejeong-ah..” He picked her up in his lap. She was trembling and wet. Jongin removed his suit to cover her. 

Jongin sat beside the brother as he grabbed Sejeong’s hands to blow hot air onto it. 

“She’s really cold. Let’s get her back to the car.”

Sehun was still frozen. He can’t believe it’s been two days since he ‘left’ home, and this happens to her sister. A tear or two was seen rolling down his cheeks. 

“Sehun, let’s get back, we need to get back to the airbase.”

Sehun just kept blinking. When senses knocked off of him. He stood up and carried Sejeong in his arms while Jongin held the umbrella for the three of them. The smaller also grabbed Sejeong's bag.

As soon as they reached the car, Sehun called off the hunt through the mic. 

Sejeong’s body was on his arms while her feet were in Jongin’s lap because Sehun decided to sit in the backseat, he wanted to check on her sister before dropping her off in the hospital.

“Wait, you’re bringing her to a hospital? Who’s gonna look after her there?”

“I-I don’t know.” Sehun stuttered.

“Don’t tell me you’re just gonna leave her there?!”

Sehun didn't reply. Because that's exactly what he's gonna do.

“Bring her to the base.” Jongin added. 

“No! I will lose everything if they find out.”

“And they won’t trust me.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally arrived in the car. 

“Oh god, Sejeong.” Chanyeol caressed her arms. 

“She’s not waking up?”

“I think she’s injured too, her foot’s swelling.”

“That’s why we’re going to the hospital.” Sehun finally spoke again. 

“I said no, if we go there, and leave her there, what do you think’s going to happen to her, huh? Discharge herself out? Your aunt’s not even answering her phone!” Jongin's tone is like a president now and Sehun is being stubborn about wanting to leave Sejeong in the hospital. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stayed quiet. They let the two decide.

“First of all, she’s not gonna get any proper care in the base! Second, I’m not gonna let this jeopardize my job! If I don’t work, I’m not gonna be able to help her in the future! So please, I’ll pay everything before we leave the hospital. I just need to leave her there. I’ll try to contact our Aunt as soon as we leave.”

Baekhyun elbowed Chanyeol’s ribs, he gestured the taller to start driving to the nearest hospital. 

When they reached the hospital, he told everyone to stay in the car. People might recognize them if they come with him. 

They waited not more than 10 minutes. 

“That’s it? Did they entertain her?”

Sehun nodded.

“She’s under their care now and she’s stable. I also told them to contact my aunt.”

“Let’s go back to the base.” He added.

It was a quiet and awkward ride back, but at least they were successful though. But he hopes as soon as his duty is done, he can go back to the hospital.

There’s no point in letting her stay in the base, if someone found out that they let an outsider inside the house, they would all get fired. It’s not just him. He cannot risk his men too. 

When they arrived at the house, Chanyeol went straight to the sofa and Baekhyun went straight to bed.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin said in regret.

Sehun grabbed a cold water from the fridge, and Jongin was behind him when the smaller apologized. 

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry that I almost ruined your life by using you, I’m sorry for shouting at you. I’m sorry for even worrying you about my sister. But since it was a successful ‘mission’, I would also like to thank you for helping me.”

“What I did is for her, for her safety and health. That’s not for you.”

“I know.. Still, thank you on behalf of her.”

“You’re welcome.”

They looked at each other. Exchanging apologetic smiles. Jongin knew how Sehun felt after everything that has happened tonight. He understood why the taller acted that way, and he’s more than glad to be able to help Sejeong.. and him. 

“Go rest now, Mr. President.” Sehun smiled at him. 

He nodded and went straight to the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took sooo long T_T but i really need your thoughts so please, you know what to do!
> 
> twt: forkais  
> cc: ohvivi
> 
> anyway, happiest birthday to the love of my life, kim jongin! 
> 
> #HappyKaiDay  
> #ArtistKaiDay

The two-week training has come to an end. The four of them never talked about what happened again. Though, Jongin wanted to ask so badly, he tried getting Sehun to talk but the latter seems to ignore the topic every time so Jongin stopped trying. 

And in two days, the inauguration will happen. They will finally be moving to the White House. 

“Have you talked to the Chief of Staff?”

[the chief of staff is like the “manager” of a celebrity, but this time, it’s for the president. it is like an assistant of the president. baekhyun and the chief of staff are different, since baekhyun “run errands, do things for the president” while the chief of staff actually manages things around the white house office. they are officially picked by the president.]

“Not yet, Dad. But we will be meeting today.”

“You are planning to meet him two days prior to your inauguration? My god, Jongin. What were you thinking?!”

As the former governor of the Capital of South Korea, Mr. Kim tends to somehow ‘scold’ Minseok and Jongin like he is still a governor. The title does not leave his mind, his administration 10 years ago caused the whole Seoul an economic growth of 20% that he single handedly did when he was in the position, which is big enough compared to the previous governors raising it to only 5-10% after their administration. That's why he usually acts like a boss to his two sons.

“Dad, we already talked but only through calls. And please, I know what I’m doing.” Jongin forced a smile. He never understood why, of all the time his dad scolds him, it’s now where it’s literally 2 days before he becomes the president, officially. 

“I will ask for your help if I need it, Dad. But right now, you have to trust me first.” He softly added.

“Fine, make sure you don’t ruin MY name, Jongin.” His dad threatened him as he also emphasized the word “my”. 

The son would’ve bursted right now, just closed the door, and sulk in his room, just the way he used to cope whenever he feels down, but not now, not when he pushed himself in the past two weeks to become a better version of himself as he officially becomes the president.

“I will, Father.” He faked a smile. 

As soon his dad left his room, he finished packing his things. This is the last day they are staying at this house. They will be finally moving to the white house today. 

“Ready to go?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes, hyung. I just need to grab something.” 

All the limousines have been parked in the airbase near their house. This is also the day all the details will be staying at the White House due to inspection reasons. Learn the floor plan, the ways in and out of the house, etc.

Jongin feels like he forgot something, he doesn’t even know what he needs to ‘grab’. He just wanted to make sure he didn’t forget anything. And as soon as he opens the door to their bedroom, he sees Sehun also looking for something. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m just checking if you forgot something... Wait, why are you back? Did you forget anything?” Sehun replied.

Jongin has his lip tight.  _ Cute, we kinda have the same habits.  _ Jongin thought.

_ Wait what?! Cute?! You really had the time to think someone is cute?! You’re crazy, Jongin. _

He shakes his head.

“Uh, no, I actually just came back to double check if I forgot anything.”

“Well, you can check the bathroom, I haven’t checked there.”

Jongin nodded, he looked around the bathroom and it looks like he didn't forget anything. But as soon as he turned around to walk out, he almost bumped into a hard chest. His fast reflexes made him stop when he realized Sehun was leaning against the side of the door. 

“Check the medicine cabinet.” Sehun commanded. 

Right, he hasn't checked it.

When he opened, his jaw dropped. He found his medicine bag. 

“Oh god! I almost forgot!”

_ What would you do, without me?  _

Sehun let out a huff and smirked.

“Come on, now, we have a long day ahead.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, I almost forgot. Luckily, Sehun told me to check the medicine cabinet.”

Sehun, who is on the shotgun seat, looked at the rear mirror as he saw Jongin also looking at him through the mirror.

“Oh god, you’re so stupid, Jongin. That bag is so important to you!”

Jongin flicks his secretary’s forehead.

“Isn’t reminding me of my things supposed to be your job?!”

“Hehe, right, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun smiled apologetically. 

The whole ride to the White House was making Jongin sweat and nervous. He can see people from the streets looking at the limos. (There were like 8 limos and 10 police cars.)

“It feels like they’re transferring an inmate or something.” Baekhyun said out loud. 

“Right.. This is-” Jongin’s breathing started to get heavy. 

He slowly feels like every needle in the world is poking into his skin. His vision slowly becomes blurry. His eyes closing slowly..

“Wait, Jonginie?!” Baekhyun held Jongin’s cheeks softly as he panics. 

Sehun immediately turned to look at the president, he already seemed uneasy and was having a hard time breathing. 

“Where-” Baekhyun asked but he was panicking. Sehun can clearly see Baekhyun's face start to get pale.

“Pouch.” Jongin managed to reply, still catching his breath.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol, who is driving, asked. 

Sehun sees Baekhyun rummaging through the pouch but is also shivering. So the taller grabbed the pouch from Baekhyun and took over looking for it. 

As soon as he saw it, he held Jongin’s nape with his four fingers, and his thumbs on the latter’s cheeks. He slowly pulled Jongin to him and he puts the opening in his mouth.

Then Sehun pressed the spray.

“Deep breath..” 

"Again."  Sehun reputs the opening of the inhaler on Jongin’s mouth and sprays it again. 

The taller looks straight into his eyes as he also looks back, and right on, Jongin felt lighter. He didn’t know what made him feel lighter that fast. 

_ It was the inhaler, Jongin..  _ He told himself.

Baekhyun felt Jongin crush his hands, the latter was squeezing it so hard.

“Are you okay now?” Sehun whispered, his hands are still on Jongin’s nape and their eyes are still glued to each other. Their faces were half-a-ruler away from each other.

Jongin’s stomach was screaming butterflies. But he disregards it as soon as he acknowledges it.

_ This isn’t the time for this..  _

“Yeah.” He nodded softly. 

Sehun freed Jongin from his hands and gaze as he finally faced front again, and the latter leaned back on his seat. 

_ What just happened?  _ Sehun thought.

The rest of the ride to the White House was the quietest they ever experienced yet.

“What’s our first agenda, Mr. Kim?”

“Please, call me Junmyeon, Mr. President. We may have the same last name, and I may be older than you. But the name Kim is yours.” 

“Fine, Junmyeon hyung. You can call me Jongin too.”

“You know I can’t.”

“You know you can, just not in front of everyone, hyung.”

“Fine, still stubborn, huh?”

“You know me so well.” Jongin grinned at the older. 

“Of course, anyway, we should get started, shall we?”

Jongin nodded as he fixed himself, there's no need to take down notes but he needs to mentally take note of these things, and there’s a long day ahead indeed for the Chief of Staff and the President to discuss presidential things. 

Junmyeon is a friend of Minseok’s. A very intelligent guy who graduated with the highest Latin honors on his name, and actually topping the Bar at number one. 

He’s probably the smartest person in all of South Korea right now. 

Jongin was thinking about hiring his close friend from law school, Lee Taemin as the Chief of Staff but as soon as he heard that Taemin was doing great at the District Attorney’s Office. He backed out. Being in the DA’s Office was a big opportunity for any lawyer out there. There is where he remembered Junmyeon.

Minseok and Junmyeon are also close friends in law school, they even hang out at the First Family's house and Jongin tries to listen to their law-related topics. Which the youngest enjoyed so much. He was very amazed with his Minseok hyung's classmate.

Junmyeon was part of the South Korea Congress. That’s why Minseok tried to offer him the position. 

Being still friends from law school, Minseok invited him for coffee. Luckily, Junmyeon had the time, so he agreed. And the rest is history. 

“Jongin, you have to release a statement on that day that you will be keeping your promise as a Youth Party all throughout your administration. You can’t leave that part out since, that was the reason you won. I’ve already told Mr. Vice President about this too.”

The president has his speech already planned out. The only thing he needs to do now is prepare to actually become the president and govern the country. 

Which, he won’t learn in a day. 

“Don’t worry, Jongin. You got your dad, Minseok, and me to guide you.”

One last day as a normal citizen. 

And Jongin was meditating on his big ass bedroom with Baekhyun. 

“Can’t you do this without me?” Baekhyun whined, he isn’t typically a person that meditates and thinks about life. He just lives his life. 

“Hyung, come on, we’re both in this together, right?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, it’s not like he can resist the president’s wishes.  So he also sat down on the yoga mat and took a deep breath.

“Hyung.” Jongin called with his eyes closed. 

“Hm?”

“Close your eyes.”

“What? How did you know?! Did you peak?”

“Just do it, hyung.” 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth. 

The older thinks about Jongin as he closes his eyes. He probably feels like he’s the second son of the Kims since the rest of the First Family is indeed close with Baekhyun. Now, Jongin, being the youngest, tends to do things on his own. He acts as if he’s independent, that he can do stuff on his own. 

Jongin never had to take matters into his own hands back then. Slowly, as he finished law school, he started to take matters into his own hands and that’s when shit started to affect Jongin.

And now that he’s the president, it has affected him big time. He developed health problems which is making Baekhyun worry. 

“Jonginnie.”

“Yes?”

“Are you ready...?”

“I don’t think any president would ever say they are.”

“Just.. be careful, okay?”

“Hyung, you are not going anywhere.”

“I won’t.. I’m just scared for you.”

Jongin opened his eyes, and he faced Baekhyun who was sitting right next to him on the yoga mat.

“I’m scared that you’d put every world problem into your own hands. I know you don’t like asking for help, I know that you’re also scared and that’s normal. Just.. be okay. These past few weeks have been hard for you, but also you managed to be better before your inauguration and I'm proud of you, Nini.” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at Jongin too. He sees the taller’s eyes glistening. 

“I'm so so so proud of you. Whatever anyone says about you doesn’t know the real you. I know you only show it to me, and I’m thankful for that. Just be okay, hmm? You’ll always have me.” 

Jongin suddenly hugged Baekhyun and placed his face on the older’s neck. 

“Thank you, hyung. I wouldn’t be who I am right now if it wasn’t for you. You taught me so many things too. You raised me well even if you are just two years older than me.” Jongin mumbled in Baekhyun’s neck while he was crying. Awe transformed on the older's face. His little baby is such a tender person.

Baekhyun smiled softly and he kissed the top of the taller’s head.

“Hey, stop crying now. Your eyes will look swollen tomorrow and your pictures will look ugly.”

While the two are having their moment, a knock was heard. 

“Mr. President, Mr. Kim Junmyeon wants to see you.”

“Tell him to meet me at the Oval office. I’ll just fix myself.”

With that, the best friends stood up. 

“Go now, be a president.”

“Thank you again, hyung.”

Baekhyun was like the second father to Jongin. He was the one who taught him to drink, to shave, to live his life, as he was also looking out for him, advising him about relationships, etc.

And unintentionally, Sehun heard all of those from the door. It’s not like he can stop his ears from hearing but he now knew how important these two are for each other. Just like him and Chanyeol. 

That’s great for him, at least Sehun knows that there’s someone there for the president. That even if he cannot go beyond these doors, someone is still looking out for the president. 

“I, Kim Jongin, do solemnly swear, that I will execute the office of the President of South Korea faithfully, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of South Korea. So help me God.”

“Congratulations, Mr. President.”

Fireworks, cheers, and everyone present in the inauguration just celebrated the official day of Kim Jongin for becoming the 88th president of South Korea. 

As soon as Jongin was sworn to be the next president, he went to give his family a peck on the cheeks. 

So much for being the president, huh? 

He then went to the podium in front of the citizens of South Korea and started his inaugural speech.

As for Sehun, he didn't care a single thing about what the president was saying but was actually watching everything right behind the president.

They were in an open place at the West Front in the South Korea Capitol, he was looking everywhere, his eagle eyes had been turned on too. 

“There’s a commotion 200 meters northwest of Eagle, can you check?” Sehun spoke into his mic. 

[“eagle” is the codename for the president.]

“Just fighting about the banners, we’re good.” One of the details replied.

Any commotion, or unnecessary movements has been noticed by Sehun's eagle eyes. He would constantly speak into the mic and ask the details near the station about it.

And no, he’s not paranoid. That’s just protocol. 

Or maybe it has a double meaning. Well, he can hit two birds with one stone.

_ Shut the fuck up, Sehun. Just do your damn job. Stop thinking about it.  _

But he can’t. Sehun would always think that what he did was just his ‘job’. Nothing more, nothing less. What he did was out of care because, again, that’s his  _ job _ . 

As for Jongin, he also cannot forget about that damn asthma attack incident.

Why did Sehun have to look at him like that? Why did Sehun have to hold him like that? 

If he cannot sleep because of the pressure back then, he cannot sleep now thinking of Sehun. He cannot sleep now because of Sejeong too. So he did what he had to, he asked Baekhyun to ask for someone to check on Sejeong. 

And he learned that the girl was staying at their Aunt’s house. The day Sejeong went missing, was also the day they found out that the their Aunt and cousins went to Jeju. They wanted to bring Sejeong with them but the girl wanted to stay for the musical. When their Aunt learned about what happened to the girl, they immediately flew back to Seoul. 

_ At least she’s okay now.  _

It was a long day indeed, Jongin has been introduced to everyone in the congress. Though it was tiring, he felt relieved. He had hopes for the country. He has been thinking about taking advantage of his position to rule the country for a better change. There have been corrupt officials in the previous administration and he’s the one that’s going to stop that.

Jongin finds himself staring at the ceiling. It’s 2 AM. He’s bored and he knows Baekhyun is already asleep. 

So he gets up, he thought of roaming around the White House, so he puts on his hoodie and his bear slippers. 

When he opened the door he saw Chanyeol guarding his door.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Mr. President. Can’t sleep?”

“Mhm. I want to walk around.”

“Uh, I should come with you Mr. President.”

“Am I allowed to say no?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Then why ask me?”

Chanyeol chuckled softly.  “I didn’t ask. I stated.”

“Whatever, come on.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Can you tell me things about Sehun?"

“What things?”

“Him. Just.. him.”

“Well, Sehun.. He’s selfless. That’s the first thing I noticed about him. Well, that was the reason why we became friends.”

“I noticed that too. That night..”

“Yes, he’s very selfless when it comes to her. And probably you.”

“Me?”

“You’re the president, Mr. President.”

“Ah, right. ‘Cause it’s his job, huh?”

Chanyeol nodded. 

“Where is he, by the way?” 

“He headed home. His duty is done.”

“Wait, you weren’t there when I was sworn?”

“I was. But when you went back to the House earlier, I went home too. And Sehun stayed with you. Now, he's the one who went home, and I’m here stuck with you.”

Jongin’s forehead creased and pinched the taller’s arms. 

“Ow! That hurts!”

“You took this job so you’re really stuck with me!”

“Geez chill, you’re really like your best friend.”

“What about him?”

“You’re both whiny.” Chanyeol teased.

“I guess I got it from him.”

“Yeah, you seem very close.”

“Yeah, he told me that you asked him if we were boyfriends.”

Chanyeol's face wen blank immediately to the President's statement.

“That little brat! I’m sorry, Mr. President. I just assumed..”

“It’s fine, we do look like one though, so I understand. But I’m not his type, and he’s kinda not my type too, I guess.”

“So what’s his type? And why did you say ‘I guess’? Do you like.. him?”

“I was still.. like in high school and he was in college, when I noticed something very weird about my stomach whenever he gets near me. But all he does is talk about his flings in his uni, so I tried to get myself into flings too but I guess that wasn’t my cup of tea because I still like him, so I just hid everything I felt for him and threw it under the rug until I was actually free.”

“So you did like him like THAT.” 

“Mhm. But that’s nothing now, that was like.. puppy love and I don’t plan on getting involved with him or anyone right now.”

“Hey, falling in love isn’t something you should throw under the rug every time you feel it. It’s better if you acknowledge it. You might regret it if you didn’t.” Chanyeol didn't know where his words were coming from, he haven't even been inlove with anyone in the first place. 

But in Jongin's brain, the first thing that came to his mind was Sehun. But it was so hard to acknowledge someone who is not supposed to be in your interest. Someone who was just doing his job. 

“So who?” Chanyeol asked.

“Who what?”

“Who came into your mind?”

“What..? No one.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. President.” Chanyeol smirked.

“You know what? I think you’re the only detail who teases the president like this in the whole history of the Secret Service.” Jongin glared at the taller.

“And I will keep my legacy until the end of your administration.” He teased the smaller again.

“Ugh, whatever. Tell me more about him.”

“Well, he’s like your Baekhyun hyung, he also had lots of flings. He gets all the girls back then.”

“What about now?”

“The moment Sejeong and him became orphans, I never heard him talk about his life anymore. His normal life, I mean.. I’m scared for him, though.”

“That he’s not telling you things?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“No.. That he isn’t gonna live his life anymore. He already got his dream job but his.. life? I feel like he left it all already.”

“Why don’t you talk it out to him?”

“You think I didn’t? Of course, I did. But he kept changing the topic and that's why I stopped trying. If he doesn’t want to then fine. I just look out for him in silence. ”

“Why does he always do that?”

“Do what?”

“He doesn’t tell things. One time I asked him about Sejeong but he swayed the topic.”

“He doesn’t want Sejeong anywhere near his job. And you.. you’re his job.”

“What about me?”

“Of course you do know why you have tons of security right?”

“Yeah, and then?”

“He’s scared to get Sejeong involved in this. She’s the only one he's got.”

“So I’m probably not seeing her ever again?”

“Yeah, most likely.”

He took a deep breath and sighed. It's not like Jongin wanted to see Sejeong but at least he personally just wants to check on the little girl. 

They walked through the halls of the House a bit longer, even if they were both in silence. Chanyeol has been thinking about why the president has a sudden interest in Sehun, but he shrugged it off because he thought maybe it was really because Sehun kept acting mysterious. 

Though it is not a secret that Sehun is acting mysterious, if he was also the president, he’d get curious about the chief too. Sehun has been telling the tallest everything about his life. And his life now? It's just Sejeong.

He never got to hear him talk about anything other than the girl. He even tried setting him up on a date but the chief would always refuse.

“Good night, Mr. President. If you wake up, Sehun would probably be here for you.”

“Alright, thanks, Chanyeol hyung.. By the way, you can call me Jongin privately. I don’t mind.”

“Okay, Jongin. Go ahead and rest now.”

At exactly 6 am, Chanyeol was replaced by Sehun. They chit-chatted a little bit before the taller left for home. 

“He kept asking me about you. And we’re already close, it’s not because we need to befriend him but he is actually a nice person. You should try it too, Sehun. The man’s trying to be nice to you too.”

“I’m nice to him...”

“I know, just talk to him like he isn’t your protectee. Be human, if you want him to trust you, you have to be at least friends first. He doesn't need to know you through me. You should be the one telling him things about YOUR life.”

“Being friends with your protectee is your job. And that doesn't mean it's going to be hard, just relax.. he isn’t our sunbaenim or what. He may be the president but he’s also supposed to be your friend. Earn his trust and let him earn yours.” Chanyeol added.

After the taller left, Sehun guarded the door. 

And Jongin hasn't left his mind ever since Chanyeol left.

“Hyung, last night, I was with Chanyeol hyung. We walked around the House.”

“Wow, so you call him ‘hyung’ now too, huh?”

“Whatever, hyung. It’s not what you think, and besides, he’s really nice. I would’ve gone into your room to wake you up but I know you’re deep asleep already.”

“So what did you talk about?”

“Sehun.”

“Wait. I’m noticing something.” Baekhyun looked at the president with a twisted face and a questioning look.

_ He’s probably cooking up something on his mind.  _ The younger thought.

“Why the sudden interest in the chief?” Baekhyun added.

“I’m just curious about him. I don’t know if it’s just instincts since he also protects Sejeong, but he cares for me way beyond what a normal detail would do. It’s like I’m Sejeong for him too.”

“Wait, is this.. when you had the astha attack.. and the way he looked at you.. AND oh god! You were crushing my hand at the time! Don’t tell me that it was because you were having an attack but that was because of Sehun!”

By the time the smaller shouted ‘Sehun’, Jongin immediately puts his hands on Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Can you lower your voice?!” He quietly shouted.

“Bitch! You’re blushing right now! Look at you!”

“No.. Hyung.. This can’t be.”

“Jongin.. oh my baby Jongin has a crush.”

Out of habit, Jongin flicks his secretary’s forehead again.

“Ow! That one hurts!”

“That’s because you called it ‘crush’! What am I? In fifth grade?!”

“Well, what do you call it?!”

“That.. I’m.. That I..”

“What?!”

Silence. Jongin doesn’t know what to call it.

“I don’t know! But it is not that. I’m just infatuated. That’s all. I don’t like him, no.” Jongin shakes his head as he sincerely disagrees with his thought.

“Maybe it’s just the first time that someone has shown care for me other than you.” he added.

Luckily they were in the blue room, which is too big for the details at the door to hear.

“Stop smirking, hyung!”

“What? I’m just happy for you. Someone has finally made your interest.”

“I was just curious about him, and what happened in that car was nothing. That was just his job.” Jongin answered with determination, but he was actually in disbelief.

Night came, and after being in the blue room, Jongin returned to his bedroom to rest. Sehun noticed that the President hadn't gone out in a while so he knocked to double check.

No answer.

“Mr. President?”

The lights are off, the bed is messy. He furthers himself more into the bed, there he is. Sleeping soundly.

“But you haven’t even eaten dinner yet.” He whispered to the sleeping one.

He doesn’t know what has got into his hands to make him push Jongin’s hair behind the latter’s ears. 

“I thought you were trying to be better now? You shouldn’t skip meals.” He whispered again. 

Just as he was about to stand straight up, Jongin mumbled something.

“What’s that?” He replied even though he knew Jongin wouldn’t know it was him. He knew the smaller was sleep talking.

“I like..”

“Like what?”

“Him..”

“Him who?”

_ Another person in your life, another person I’m supposed to protect… Great. _

Sehun sighed. The First Family and Baekhyun are already in his hands, and he doesn’t want another potentially important person to Jongin to be under his protection. 

_ But if you like someone then who am I to stop you? _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
